Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled/Skins
This is a list of all skins from Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled. Description There are three tiers of skins: Basic, Exotic and Legendary. Unlike other items in the game, there are no Basic tier skins. *'Basic' skins are the default appearance of each character. They are priced . *'Exotic' skins share the same models and animations as default skins, but with a different color schemes. They can be unlocked for most by winning races and a few others by progressing through the Adventure mode. They cannot be bought from the Pit Stop. Exotic skins are marked down with purple-colored text. *'Legendary' skins have unique models and podium animations for their characters, and for some voice lines sounding differently (muffled, robotic, etc...). They can for most be bought in the Pit Stop for . Legendary Skins are marked with gold-colored text. Availability Some characters and Legendary-tiered skins may be GP Limited, meaning they are exclusive to the on-going Grand Prix and will only be available in the store during its duration with a few days of extra time, or unlocked through Nitro Points. GP Limited items are marked with the symbol of their corresponding Grand Prix next to their prices in the table below. GP Limited items including Nitro rewards are permanently reintroduced in the Pit Stop some times after the end of their event. They are marked in the tables below next to their prices with the symbol in brackets of the Grand Prix during which they were reintroduced. ''Crash Team Racing Crash Bandicoot Character Nitro Bonus: * * Dr. Neo Cortex Character Nitro Bonus: * Tiny Tiger Character Nitro Bonus: * * Coco Bandicoot Character Nitro Bonus: * * * Dr. N. Gin Character Nitro Bonus: * Dingodile Character Nitro Bonus: * Polar Character Nitro Bonus: * * Pura Character Nitro Bonus: * * Penta Penguin Character Nitro Bonus: * Ripper Roo Character Nitro Bonus: * Papu Papu Character Nitro Bonus: * Komodo Joe Character Nitro Bonus: * Pinstripe Fake Crash Character Nitro Bonus: * * * Nitros Oxide Character Nitro Bonus: * N. Tropy Character Nitro Bonus: * Crash Nitro Kart Crunch Bandicoot Character Nitro Bonus: * Krunk Character Nitro Bonus: * Small Norm Character Nitro Bonus: * Big Norm Character Nitro Bonus: * Nash Character Nitro Bonus: * * N. Trance Character Nitro Bonus: * * Real Velo Character Nitro Bonus: * Geary Zam Character Nitro Bonus: * Zem Character Nitro Bonus: * Bonus Tawna Character Nitro Bonus: * * * Ami Character Nitro Bonus: * * Megumi Character Nitro Bonus: * * Liz Character Nitro Bonus: * * Isabella Character Nitro Bonus: * * Baby Crash Character Nitro Bonus: * * Baby Coco Character Nitro Bonus: * * Baby T Character Nitro Bonus: * Spyro Character Nitro Bonus: * * Hunter Character Nitro Bonus: * Gnasty Gnorc Character Nitro Bonus: * Komodo Moe Character Nitro Bonus: * N. Brio Character Nitro Bonus: * Nina Cortex Character Nitro Bonus: * Koala Kong Character Nitro Bonus: * Pasadena O'Possum Character Nitro Bonus: * Ebenezer Von Clutch Character Nitro Bonus: * King Chicken Character Nitro Bonus: * Rilla Roo Character Nitro Bonus: * Yaya Panda Character Nitro Bonus: * Hasty Character Nitro Bonus: * Chick Gizzard Lips Character Nitro Bonus: * Stew Character Nitro Bonus: * Trivia *The PS4-exclusive Retro skins for Crash, Coco and Neo Cortex resemble the low polygonal models seen in the original three Crash Bandicoot titles, although they are simply decimated versions of the regular skins, with slightly altered proportions and flat-shading, despite none of those models in the PS1 Crash games using flat-shading. *Several names of Exotic skins were altered in the 1.07 version of the game (1.0.5 on switch), presumably to remove potentially racist connotations: **Red Papu Papu -> Crimson Papu Papu **White N.Tropy -> Quartz N.Tropy **Black N.Tropy -> Carbon Fiber N.Tropy **Black Zem -> Solar Flare Zem **Watermelon Tawna -> Summertime Tawna **White Tawna -> White Tiger Tawna *During the ''Nitro Tour Grand Prix, the Summer Time and Fairy Tale Character Bundles were missing from the Pit Stop. As such, N. Trance, Life Saver N. Trance, Beach Dingodile and Princess Coco couldn't be unlocked throughout the event. Most of the items were made available to purchase individually by the Back N. Time Grand Prix update, with Life Saver N. Trance made available during the Spooky Grand Prix. *Some of the skins are incorrectly named in the Pit Stop' select screen: **Robo-Cortex -> Robot Cortex **Stone Age N. Tropy -> N. Tropy Stone Age **Wooden Doll N. Trance -> Wood Toy N. Trance **Life Saver N. Trance -> N.Trance Lifesaver *While all default character skins are indicated with a white backdrop in their mugshot, the mugshots of Baby Crash, Baby Coco and Baby T's default appearance have a light blue backdrop instead (which usually indicates it of a Basic rarity). *Up until the Spooky Grand Prix, Papu Papu was the only character from the original Crash Team Racing roster that didn't have a legendary skin. *Nina Cortex is the only character during the Spooky Grand Prix to have a legendary skin with a 25% Nitro Boost. **From the Neon Circus Grand Prix onwards, all the Legendary skins give a 25% Nitro Boost, instead of 15%. *Currently the characters that have no legendary skin are: Geary, Hunter, Gnasty Gnorc, N. Brio, Komodo Moe, Pasadena O'Possum, Von Clutch, King Chicken, Rilla Roo, Yaya Panda, Chick Gizzard Lips and Stew. **Off all these characters, Geary is the only one introduced in Nitro Kart to not have a legendary skin. *Pinstripe and Geary are currently the only characters to have not had a base character Nitro boost during a Grand Prix, let alone a new event-exclusive skin. *All of the characters from the Neon Circus Grand Prix have stuntmen/daredevil skins. *Penta Ninja is based on the ninja penguins from Tag Team Racing. *Aviator Crash, Biker Crash, and Scuba Crash are based on Warped levels. Pharaoh Cortex is based on the Sphinx and hieroglypths made on his likeness in the Egyptian levels. Gladiator Tiny is based directly on his costume during his boss fight in Warped. *Evil Coco and Evil Crunch are lifted from Mind Over Mutant. *Star Crash, Mad Scientist Crash, Ninja Cortex, Princess Coco, and Ballerina N. Gin are based off of their skins from Crash Tag Team Racing. *Dark Spyro is based off of "Dark Spyro" from the Skylanders series. *Dark Coco is inspired by Evil Coco , a cut character from Twinsanity. Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled